The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A wireless terminal (i.e. user equipment) such as a cellular telephone and/or other wireless devices may access a communications network in multiple access modes. For example, the wireless terminal may access the communications network in the multiple access modes via access methods including, but not limited to, a cellular network, a WiFi access point, a Bluetooth device connected to a network terminal, and/or a WiMax access point. Each of the access modes may be associated with different advantages and/or disadvantages. A multi-mode wireless terminal may be configured to access the communications network in more than one of the multiple access modes. For example, a user of a multi-mode wireless terminal may manually select one of the multiple access modes for connecting to the communications network, and/or the multi-mode wireless terminal may automatically select one of the multiple access modes.